


Помнить нельзя забывать

by kittymara



Category: Dandelion Wine - Ray Bradbury, Ray Bradbury - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дуглас Сполдинг решил ничего не забывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помнить нельзя забывать

Дуглас стоял на железнодорожной платформе, смотрел на Джона и с трудом сдерживал слезы. Мужчина не должен плакать. Даже если ему всего двенадцать лет. Даже если очень больно из-за того, что уезжает лучший друг, и кажется, что лето безнадежно испорчено. Ничто уже не будет прежним, но происходящие перемены — всегда начало чего-то нового. Однажды придет и его время. Дуглас отчетливо понял это именно сегодня. Когда-нибудь он точно так же сядет в поезд и уедет навсегда, оставляя здесь все, что ему дорого. В его жизни появятся новые города, новые лица, новые впечатления. И не то, чтобы он был против. Нужно своими глазами увидеть египетские пирамиды, дымящийся Везувий, разрушенный Колизей и Эйфелеву башню. Он обязательно покорит какую-нибудь горную вершину, нырнет со скалы в бурное море и совершит кругосветное путешествие. Необходимо попробовать жизнь на зубок и насладиться ее вкусом, надкусить как сочное спелое яблоко, чтобы сладкий сок брызнул во все стороны. Все еще будет, все исполнится. Но что-то очень важное забудется, безвозвратно исчезнет из памяти. 

Раздался протяжный гудок паровоза, и в ту же секунду все вокруг пришло в движение. Пассажиры заспешили к вагонам, провожающие махали платками и шляпами, а бродячие собаки путались под ногами и громко лаяли.  
— Поезд отправляется! — зычно крикнул станционный служащий и зазвонил в колокол.  
Ветер сорвал расписание поездов, вывешенное на стене, смял, скрутил, завертел и потащил по земле. Дуглас рассеянно смотрел на шуршащий лист бумаги и что есть силы сжимал теплую ладонь Джона.  
— Джон, поторопись. — В окне вагона появилась взволнованная миссис Хаф.  
— Я скоро, мама, — ответил он, отвернулся от нее и крепко обнял Дугласа. — Все, мне пора.  
Джон шмыгнул носом, побежал по перрону и ловко запрыгнул на подножку. Проводник пропустил его внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Паровоз выпустил густой клуб дыма и, медленно набирая ход, двинулся со станции.  
— Джон! — идя за вагоном, крикнул Дуглас. — Обещай, что приедешь на следующее лето!  
— Я постараюсь уговорить папу! До свидания, Дуг! — Джон высунулся по пояс из окна и помахал рукой.  
Заходящее солнце слепило глаза, но Дуглас смотрел вслед паровозу, пока не скрылся из виду последний вагон.

Дневная жара постепенно спадала, вечерние тени ложились на траву, и с реки медленно наползал прохладный туман. Дуглас возвращался домой и думал о том, что Джон ошибается. Если взяться за дело с умом, то можно сохранить в памяти все что угодно. Решено, он поступит в точности как дедушка. Разольет по бутылкам и закупорит драгоценные воспоминания о машине счастья, которую создал Лео Ауфман, об увлекательных историях полковника Фрилея, о поездках мисс Ферн и мисс Роберты на Зеленой машине, о бабушкиных обедах, о предсказаниях колдуньи Таро, о лимонном мороженом с ванилью, о путешествиях на трамвае мистера Триддена, о Душегубе, о терпком вине из одуванчиков. Теперь он не забудет, что у Джона зеленые глаза. Но, самое главное, навсегда запомнит волшебное лето тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмого года. Запомнит до самых мельчайших деталей.  
И когда-нибудь, через много лет он устроится у камина или сядет за стол, извлечет из глубин памяти сохраненные воспоминания и насладится их неповторимым ароматом и чудесным вкусом. А потом запустит личную машину времени в прошлое и поделится своими историями с другими людьми. С детьми и взрослыми, с близкими и далекими, со всеми на свете.


End file.
